A series of fortunate events
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: In more than one way, the view in front of her was one of the more painful in her entire life and knowing she was one the causes for this situation to be, hurt her so much, a pain so strong she hadn't feel since the faithful day when her sister's eyes were taken. If only she hadn't joined Libra, if only she hadn't met them, if only she hadn't these eyes… if only. Fem!Leo/Klaus AU.


A series of fortunate events

In more than one way, the view in front of her was one of the more painful in her entire life and knowing she was one the causes for this situation to be, hurt her so much, a pain so strong she hadn't feel since the faithful day when her sister's eyes were taken in front of her. If only she hadn't joined Libra, if only she hadn't met them, if only she hadn't hope to find help in them, if only she hadn't involved anyone, if only she hadn't these eyes… if only.

With an arm over her shoulders he leaned in to see her face, a curious expression adorned his handsome face. With care he removed some of the hair that covered her closed eyes, smiling playfully at her distress, to then gently take her right hand and put the weight of a pistol in her possession.

\- Don't worry dear, this will certainly hurt you with that soft heart of yours, but I'm a man of my word, I will keep my promise if you willing obey this one simple order.

With an exaggerated and dramatic gesture, he stood in front of Mr. Klaus and Mr. Steven, the red head was awake and observed the situation, while Steven was unconscious resting against Klaus shoulders. She suspected the position was because of Klaus, since the root of her suffering while in appearance looked kind, was in fact the opposite by nature. Both men were devoid of their weapons and chained to the floor.

She saw them, the pain in her chest growing bigger knowing what the intentions of the Blood Breed were. Unconsciously she opened a bit her eyes, red and blue mixing and fighting for dominance in her now unnatural iris. When the eyes of the leader of Libra grew in realization, the intensity of his glance made her avert his gaze. A soft " _Leo_ " from Klaus was all she heard, when the man beside her took her chin and made her see him in the eye.

\- Don't get distracted, after all, if you fail to please me I don't guarantee the humans safety, I will personally deal with your sister if necessary as punishment.

She opened her eyes, terror taking dominance of all her feelings and thoughts.

\- Ho-how… I never told you my last name… I never told you anything about them!

\- My dear, do you honestly think that those eyes were the only thing I researched before I let you escape? Especially when my servants could not find you anymore. True, I didn't except my other servants to be so incompetent to lose your trail and your choice of… clothing did throw me off track for some time, but I was ready to use anything to have my way, after all, you are very precious to me Leonarda Watch. My darling.

His smile would have been the gentlest and more caring to anyone who didn't know him, but for her, it was enough to make her mind go blank with dreaded realization and made her take with force the weapon in her hand.

\- Don't try anything funny thought, you can't defeat me – He looked with pity to the men in the floor, specially the one who silently listening their conversation, while the man did not show him his eyes, the Blood Breed could imagine what the Fang Hunter was thinking in this moment – And after your treason I highly doubt you will get any help from the other members of your little organisation.

The Blood Breed took her by her shoulders and placed her in front of Klaus – Specially after you take the life of the head of Libra by your own free will – while hugging her he whispered in her ear – They already know what you are, what you are becoming, _who_ you _belong_ to... and you already know how much I care for the puny humans you care so much about – He took her trembling hand, the pistol suddenly heavy for her. He made her point the gun to Klaus's head, her mind and heart conflicted – Shoot or I will _command_ you to kill Michella.

Her vison suddenly blurred by tears was no impediment for her to put her finger on the trigger, nor to see the serious gaze of Klaus, a face she only saw him make when he was ready to fight. Even in this situation, when he was at disadvantage, when he was betrayed, Klaus was able to keep his fighting spirit.

If only someone could stop all this, if… if only…

Suddenly, she was only aware of the sound of a fired pistol, the sound of the gun used by her. But this is not where this story begins.

* * *

 **NA:** So, this work is not only inspired by "Merciful Red" by SakuraSamuraiGirl in AO3, but also will have super sporadic updates, mostly because it's not done in my mother language and that makes it super hard for me, not only redacting it but also because I have to check grammar, so yes, don't expect them too soon and if you see any mistake worth correcting, please tell me! I would not feel bad, I have to learn anyway :) (and sorry, is not my intention to offend anyone's native language :C ). Also, because it really difficult to me it will be short, I will try to make it less than 10 chapters, but at minimum they should be seven.

AU is basically, Leo is half turned and when he escapes he cross-dress to keep a low profile and while in Libra dressed as a boy she falls in love with Klaus and Klaus with Leo.


End file.
